The Prince And The Pirate
by August Noon
Summary: Captain Mina is an infamous pirate that plans to steal from Prince Caspian X and trade his life to save the people from her past. But things do not go as planned and she begins to fall in love with her victim, who is promised to be married..
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Yes, I know I posted this story before, but I suggest you reread everything as of 4/25 because I took the story down to edit some things and clean things up a bit.

* * *

"Be still, Alaz,"I hissed softly to the red haired man walking closely alongside me. He'd been fidgeting ever since we'd left the ship in port and felt that he was giving the appearance of a nervous groom instead of a newlywed husband, a facade we were trying to pull off. I wasn't sure how well it was working, Alaz was tall and lanky-looking, like he hadn't grown into himself quite yet. It was nearly true, he wasn't much older than I was -nineteen to his eighteen year old 'bride'. Who, also happened to be five inches shorter than him and with wild blonde hair. At least we were both tan from our years at sea. We paused a herder passed through the alleyway and Alaz began to shuffle his feet idly. I elbowed him when no one was looking.

"Ouch!"He grumbled, narrowing his eyes at me as he rubbed his side,"That smarted, Mina."

"Be still. We'll be back on the ship soon enough. And don't forget the code names!"I said before we continued on the way. We had settled in a small port called Mayhelm. I myself had never seen the village before, though some of the crew had said it was quite lovely. They were right. The village was tiny, but quaint with small, close-together huts surrounded by picket fences. Every home harbored a small garden with which the Adencia Spring they were all in bloom. The settlement was more of a trading port for all travelers, which on the main street of the village many booths with brightly colored silks had been set up where traders called out their fares. I would not have minded living in such a place. But we were here for business, not real estate.

"I don't even know why we have to go to him for help,"Alaz grumbled,"He's not exactly noted for his character."

Alaz was right, Captain Ashkerr was a world renowned back-stabber with his business partners. But we didn't have any choice,"Our business has never exactly been noted for character, Alaz. He's going after a great..piece, and he needs more..associates for his assistance. And the doors to the chamber are impenetrable even by magic. He has a key to get us in. He needs us, and we need him." I kept my voice low as we strolled so no one could overhear us.

Alaz mulled this over, thinking over the price,"How much?"

I hid my smile of triumph at convincing him, before whispering back,"Nearly priceless."

"And we're going half and half right?"

I snorted,"Absolutely not."

He stopped dead and gave me a look of disbelief.

I grinned at him and playfully smacked his arm,"We're going to steal it for ourselves as soon as we get out of there."

His grin mirrored my own, he walked with me again, murmuring,"You already have a plan?"

"Of course,"I replied, pausing to look over some brightly colored silks. The merchant looked up from her work to study my face.

"You look very much like Princess Neelah,"She said slowly, picking up a gold scarf,"But you would look even better with some gold to set off those pretty eyes."

"Thank you,"I murmured softly in reply, deciding to ignore her hint to purchase her fare,"I have heard that Edenia has fallen troubled times."

The woman nodded and clucked, shaking her head hopelessly,"Yes, it is believed that the kingdom has fallen to the Old One's followers,"She finished in a hush, leaning in,"I believe Edenia's era has passed."

Fire blared in my heart, but I kept my gaze steady,"Hopefully not, for the princess's sake."

"The Badger's Den?"Alaz asked suddenly, pulling me away from my thoughts and wonders. I glanced up at him suddenly and nodded,"Yes."

He nodded as well before gently taking my arm in the way that only couples do and led me into a small and smoky looking lodge. Despite the brightness outdoors the lodge was very dark and rather empty looking. I glanced around the grimy establishment and felt out of place in my fine gray dress.

We must have looked out of place for the man at the bar scrutinized us with beady eyes for a few moments longer than I would have liked. He was as grimy as the counter he stood behind.

"Can I be of service to you?"He finally assented, his voice rough.

"Yes,"Alaz answered genially,"A Lord Ashkerr is expecting my wife and I."

"Hmph,"The man grunted in response, turning his gaze to me."Why would a Lord bring such a fine Lady to a lodge to meet? Sounds like bad manners to me.."

I quickly recovered with a warm smile,"Lord Ashkerr is my uncle. I heard he was here for business and I did not want to trouble him by arranging a meeting at his home, which is quite far from here. We would appreciate it if you would show us to his room.."I attempted another one of my smiles.

His eyes lingered on mine momentarily and he finally cleared his throat and glanced away, looking to Alaz. It would be rude to be caught staring at a married Lady. I hid my smirk. He stepped out from behind the bar,"I will let him know his niece and her..husband have arrived."

As soon as the man left Alaz glanced at me, rolling his eyes,"Really?"

"It got us in, didn't it?"I replied just before the man returned. Though I hoped it got us into the presence of Ashkerr, and not a trap.

"The Lord shall see you now."

Despite the tiny front room of the lodge the quarters were quite grand. Alaz and I stepped into a great room, -probably the best of the lodge. It was furnished with polished red wood and a scarlett carpet covered the floor. There was a grand desk located in front of a great fireplace, at which a short, grim man was sitting. I could recognize the dirty, expressionless face in my sleep. Ashkerr was small, but intimidating. He had beady, dark eyes and a pale, sharp face, like his skin had been pulled too tight over his bones. Black tattoos ornamented the side of his face, a sharp tribal insignia which contrasted shockingly against his pale skin. For a couple of moments only the crackling of flames filled the room.

Ashkerr was the first to speak,"Come, sit down. I trust you have had a long journey."

Alaz was hesitant, glancing around the room carefully for any closets or floor curtains-spots where men could be hiding.

"I assure you that it is only us. Pirates are a dying breed. Why would I turn in a brother and sister?"Ashkerr asked, frowning a little as if we had insulted him.

I gently touched Alaz's arm before walking forward and sitting in one of the overstuffed, but smaller chairs facing Ashkerr. Alaz followed.

"We do not mean to insult your trust, Captain Ashkerr,"I apologized,"It is just difficult to come to a business meeting when you do not know what exactly the business concerns..."I trailed off, hoping he would elaborate. But I had already heard rumors of what Ashkerr and his crew were going after, I just wanted him to confirm them..

Ashkerr chuckled,"Then why would you come to my aid? I could have just as easily been a trap. You are either very brave, or very foolish."

"Times are tough for our kind,"I side-stepped,"The lands have become more established and better protected now. Many of our number have left us for better trades. We could not go after a prize now, so we have decided our best choice is an alliance with another crew as honorable as yourselves."

"I thank you for the compliment, but word of a small crew is funny coming from you, Captain Mina,"Ashkerr said, staring at me.

My stomach dropped but I managed to hold my composure, thankfully as did Alaz,"I believe you have me mistaken, Captain Ashkerr..I-"

He quickly cut me off,"Do not play games with me, Captain. It is hard not to recognize a head that has a thousand pounds price for it."

Alaz couldn't stop himself from looking at me. He knew our plan was pointless now. I was at a loss for words..I couldn't argue my identity with this man. He did not seem to mind and only continued.

"You are both revered and despised for your deeds, both by pirate and civilian. So you do not have to explain your reason for hiding your identity to me. I understand. But as I mentioned before, I wonder why you would show up to such a vague meeting and put your life and your crew mate's in danger.."

"I..have heard things, of what you were going after,"I murmured, leaning forward,"Something of Narnia's.."

"Ah,"Ashkerr said, leaning back,"You are correct. There is a lot of risk with going after such a prize, Captain Mina..is the price worth what you seek?"

My gaze narrowed but I managed to keep my voice steady,"If you mean to hint if I am hesitant, then I am not, Captain Ashkerr. As you know, my numbers are great. Far greater than your own, if I may be so bold. We would be doing you a favor by assisting you."

He was quiet for a few moments, scowling across the table at me, before he sat back and propped his muddy boots on the table,"It is not the process of obtaining the item of which I speak, but the consequences of possessing such a thing. There is much..old magic, surrounded by it."

"I am very much aware,"I countered smoothly,"I and my crew are more than willing to assist you, however we call for half the loot and nothing less, considering the risk."

The old man seemed to debate it for a moment and finally nodded,"Fine. However, the item is under the protection of King Caspian X."

I didn't miss a beat. I wasn't going to be put out by this man,"Fortress walls have not stopped us before, as you know."

"This is no ordinary fortress,"Ashkerr replied,"The castle has never been taken, as I'm sure you must know."

"I do not plan to take the castle, but sneak in undiscovered,"I replied with a slight smile, my gaze unblinking as I looked at him.

He did not waver but laughed mirthlessly once,"And how do you plan to get your men past the guards?"

"From what I have heard the anniversary of the dear King's rule is coming up soon, and the Narnians plan to have a celebration..well, fit for a King. Our Caspian would not turn down some entertainment from a band of friendly gypsies, would he?"

Slowly, the old man's thin lips turned up into a smirk of satisfaction,"My dear Mina, your reputation precedes you..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Gypsies

I stood upon the balcony and looked out across the miles and miles of lush green land across the gorge, towards the forest that only over a year ago I had been running towards to escape from this very kingdom. But during those days this place had seemed like less of a kingdom and more of a prison. Nearly every day I had stood at this spot since the Kings and Queens of Old had left and looked out over all that I ruled. I still could not believe it, and I still could not believe that my friends would not be returning, especially Queen Susanne..

Today has been the anniversary of my rule, and still it riddles my thoughts. And soon enough I would not be ruling alone. I ran my hands over the rough banister and sighed.

"Your majesty?"

The soft address still startled me, I turned quickly to see Trufflehunter standing near the doorway, his dark eyes soft with concern,"Princess Amberlynne will be arriving soon for the festivities."

"Oh, yes,"I said, nodding quickly before walking past him,"I should get ready." I paused to see which clothes had been picked out by the chamberladies. I looked over the magnificent garments and shook my head. They always had to make a big production of everything. I hoped Amberlynne didn't believe I dressed like this everyday.

The kind badger was not put off easily, he followed quietly,"You two have been seeing much of each other lately.."

I nodded, distracted as I grabbed a dark blue set of clothes- the simplest looking of the bunch,"Yes."

"But,"Trufflehunter continued,"You don't seem to be happy with her."

I hesitated and turned to face my old friend, attempting a smile,"What is this about my friend?"

"Your happiness, my grace,"Trufflehunter replied,"If you are going to marry the Princess you should be in love, yes?"

I'd been trying to avoid this conversation with everyone for weeks and so far it had worked, but nothing could get by the sly badger."The marriage was arranged long ago between our parents. It is the wish of my father to wed Princess Amberlynne, and so I shall."

A sigh came from Trufflehunter as he handed me a belt from the table for my clothes,"But as you said, that was long ago and times have changed. You are the King of Narnia now, so shouldn't the marriage be voided? And wouldn't your father want you to be happy?"

I sighed in turn and stepped behind the curtain to change,"It is not the question of my happiness, but of my people's. The alliance would benefit Narnia as well."

"The country is only as happy as his King,"Trufflehunter countered.

Thank Aslan a knock interrupted the conversation and I heard one of the chamberladies' sweet voices,"Your majesty, Princess Amberlynne has arrived."

Fully dressed I stepped out and thanked the chamberwoman before she left. Trufflehunter grabbed my crown and walked over, handing it to me. Our gazes met briefly and I offered him a smile. He only clucked and shook his head before walking towards the door.

A temporary assembly had been set up outside to view the festivities for the day. Princess Amberlynne was already sitting at the throne to the right of mine. She was a tall, slender girl with intricate mahogany hair and bright dark eyes which contrasted against her pale skin. She seemed more like an angel than a princess of Archenland at times, and yet I still could not bring myself to love her. Other than our high positions in government I felt that we had nearly nothing in common. She was sweet and kind, but quiet and so even tempered. She was nothing like Susanne had been. Every time I tried to make myself have feelings for her the dark haired girl from my past would appear in my thoughts and wash away my attempts like a tidal wave.

I gave her a grin as I approached and bowed to kiss her hand,"Hello Princess Amberlynne, I trust you have had a safe journey."

"I have, thank you, your majesty,"She replied sweetly as I sat down,"I hope you've been well, I have missed you."

I was about to reply, trying to force myself to feel the same when Trufflehunter approached, interrupting our pointless talk.

"Your majesty..a brigade of gypsies have arrived, asking to perform for you. They said it would be their honor,"He said, his expression seemed hesitant,"..Would you like to allow them entry?"

"Oh, I do love gypsies. They are most talented,"Princess Amberlynne said, though her voice did not offer much of her inner-enthusiasm. Normally I would not allow strangers within the palace walls. Still, I wished to please her.

"Let them in, please."I replied to Trufflehunter with a nod.

He nodded and turned away. A few moments later a group of fifteen men and women approached, dressed in the most brightly colored silks that I had ever seen. They did not enter in a straight formation, but of a grouping of their own ranks. A hush fell over the congregation as the gypsies came upon the center floor. Their leader, I supposed, broke the ranks and walked towards me.

She was one of the most interesting beings I had encountered with my eyes since coming to Narnia, and one of the most innocent faces I had ever seen. Her most prominent feature was her eyes. Large, wide eyes, with the color of the sea and framed by long dark lashes. But I wondered if she was human or maybe a murderer. She had an innocent, kind face, with a small nose and lips and sun-washed skin. But the glittering of her eyes..and her hair! It was the most feral looking I had seen, like that of Aslan's mane, and just as gold, falling past her shoulders. For sure she was something to be feared..or loved, like a wild animal.

"Your majesty,"She murmured, her voice was as smooth as glass. She bowed for a couple of moments before rising,"My clan and I wish to perform for you and your dear Lady in thanks of our prosperous year under your rule, may there be many more."

I nodded and regained my voice,"You may proceed."

The girl nodded with a smile and slowly backed away and as she did she began to clap her hands in a quick beat and slowly drums that the various members of the clan carried followed suit. Very quickly the gypsies began to dance, their movements as if hypnotized by the drums and their moves could only be described as acrobatic. I watched and wondered how humans could move so, I felt I could watch them for hours..


	3. Chapter 3: The Dance

As the dance commenced I slowly made my way to the back of the group, watching as the crew kept the crowd captivated. I couldn't help but smirk at how easily the Narnians were hypnotized by such a simple dancing spell. I made my way carefully over to the Gypsy Vanner stallion Alaz had picked up in the village. It truly did look like the part of a gypsy's steed, with it's wild mane done up in braids and bright ribbons. It wore a decorative bridle and saddle, along with two large woven baskets attached at the sides.

I caught the stallion's eye and winked, murmuring a soft word in my old tongue. Almost immediately the stallion lifted his left foreleg and groaned, stepping tenderly on it and prancing. The badger that had led us in stood nearby, the noise caught his attention and he was revived from the spell. He glanced up and wandered over to me.

"Is everything alright?"He asked curiously.

I shook my head, feigning concern as I tenderly stroked the stallion's neck,"I'm afraid not, on the way here Sion took quite a stumble. I'm afraid his leg may be heating up."

"Ah,"The badger replied, concerned,"Well you may take him to our stables and patch him up with some supplies. I'll show you the way."

"Oh, thank you very much,"I replied, keeping up my facade as I led the limping Sion after the badger. No one seemed to notice that we had left and I concealed a smirk. While we made our way down the path I glanced around to see if there were any guards and took note of alternate escapes. The guards were few..but so were the escapes. But if things carried on as well as they had I was sure we wouldn't have to worry about a second plan. We came into the stable and I settled Sion as the badger looked through a bag for some wraps. I glanced around the open stable as I steadied Sion and I couldn't help but be envious of King Caspian. The barn was so clean it didn't even smell like one and I saw several pairs of bright eyes from fine horses gazing at me over their stall doors.

"Your clan is very talented, where did you say you were from again?"The badger asked curiously.

"Thank you,"I replied smoothly, deciding to keep the story vague as I unhitched one of the bags from Sion's back and opened it slowly,"Well, we are really from all over. But I'm from the Islands myself."

"I was going to say.."The badger trailed off suspiciously, slowing in his movements,"You look mighty familiar.."

I snatched the net out of the bag and turned before the badger could make any sudden movements and threw the net over him. The two straw baskets cut open and Ashkerr and Alaz jumped out, holding their swords pointed towards the badger. I tied up the bottom of the net before the badger could make his way out.

"You have no idea,"I told him with a smile as he glared at me with narrowed eyes. Now we could truly commence our plan.

We hung the net from one of the posts in the barn and the three of us made our way through a door in the barn and into one of the hallways in the castle. Alaz led the way, blade ready.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"I asked softly. I couldn't help but be jealous of how calm Alaz seemed , the amount of doors and hallways were confusing.

"I studied the maps for hours,"Alaz replied,"Stay steady, my Captain."

We made our way quickly and as quietly as we could behind Alaz, all the while pausing to check if there were any guards. The lack of them made me more nervous. Suddenly, Alaz stopped and I almost walked into him.

He put his finger to his lips and nodded around the corner. I glanced past him and spotted two Telmarine guards standing in front of a pair of double doors. I rolled my eyes, well _that_ wasn't obvious. In all of my raids two things had never changed; the doors to the treasure chambers were always obnoxiously large, and there was always a pair of guards protecting it. Ashkerr tapped my arm to give the signal and the three of us charged forward. The guards were startled but well equipped. Still, they were outnumbered. Within a brief scuffle they lay motionless on the cold floor. I paused for a moment as I watched their blood stain the tiles.

Ashkerr withdrew a long, ancient looking key from his pocket and set it in the lock. With a click, one of the doors opened to a lit staircase which descended into a low hall.

Alaz looked over at Ashkerr carefully,"Where'd you get that?"

"Don't you worry about that boy, and stay on task,"He replied coolly. I sighed and set off down the stairway.

The temperature dropped almost immediately and I knew we must be under the castle, but I could not hear any going-ons from above, so I figured we must be deep underground. The tunnel wound for a few moments much like a rabbit's den, the walls were perfectly smooth. Finally we came into a large chamber. The torches glimmered off of the piles of gold and chests and cast designs on the walls and ceiling. Along with the treasures there were many ancient murals and books and robes. I couldn't help but feel a little defeated, the room was quite large.

"Hurry,"Ashkerr hissed before scuttling forward to look around a pile of gold.

I heeded his command and stepped forward, glancing over the priceless treasures like they were simple knick-knacks. The key to what I desired was so much more important. I upturned robes and shuffled through some of the gold, but still I could not locate the treasure. I felt desperation surge in my chest once again. Where would the King hide such an item? Maybe he was smarter than I perceived and had thought ahead of raids and had hidden the treasure in a different room.

"Are you sure it's here?"Alaz called to Ashkerr, voicing my own doubts.

"I am willing to bet my ship and my crew that it is in this very chamber,"He replied hastily, sorting through a chest full of armor.

I was about to turn away when a silver chest caught my eye. It was almost like chrome, or ice it was so smooth and reflective. Behind it the statue of a lion stood behind it, baring it's teeth. I was not warded off by the ghastly piece. I could feel something calling to me, and I could not ignore it. The feeling increased as I stepped towards the chest and laid my hands upon it's cool surface. This was it. I picked up a golden chalice nearby and broke open the lock, distantly I could hear Alaz walking over to me.

I opened the chest slowly as I felt my heart thunder in my chest, the surge of power increasing by the moment. I let out a sigh of relief as my eyes beheld the item I had been searching for even in my sleep, the thing that called to me even when I was at peace. I picked it up carefully from it's bed of silver sand, like it was a sleeping newborn. It was light in my hands like a familiar weapon, but still too big. No, this artifact only truly belonged to one person though I was connected with it. I could hardly describe my feelings as I marveled at the piece with meticulous eyes, loathing and pride, fear and relief. Part of my journey was complete; Neelah would be safe soon enough.

Alaz's gasp brought me back to the nearly silent chamber, the next words he spoke in an almost inaudible hiss of loathing,"The White Witch's scepter."


	4. Chapter 4: The Deception

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Yes, I know I posted this story up before. But, if you have read the chapters before this previously, I suggest you reread them due to some editing. Thanks.

* * *

"I..I thought it was destroyed,"Alaz stumbled over the words quickly, backing away at first. I pulled my gaze away from the scepter that I clutched closely to me to look at him, his eyes were wide with incredulous disbelief and his face had paled considerably.

"It was said someone tried summoning the White Witch to gain assistance in the uprising against the Telmarines. The summon was dissuaded, but the rulers decided to hide the scepter,"I explained softly, my voice much calmer than his.

Alaz shook his head fiercely, his eyes wild,"No. This is too dangerous, put it back. There is too much to lose." He reached out to take it form me and I leaped nimbly away.

"If you don't want it, than I shall take it!"Ashkerr cried from behind Alaz and then Alaz's expression of fear smoothed to shock before fading to pain. He crumpled into himself and fell, a blade stuck out of his back and currents of blood stained his clothes.

"Alaz!"I cried before tucking the scepter in my bag and withdrawing my sword quickly, my rage boiling. Ashkerr leaped to meet me, his own sword drawn. We circled about the room, the metallic clanging of our blades echoing off of the walls. Ashkerr was quick but I would leap quickly out of the way to dodge his blade.

"Damned wench!"He snarled, his usually bland face distorted with malice and bloodlust as our blades crashed once again.

I grinned ruefully,"Too old to fight, Ashkerr?"I hissed in response. I was trying to think of how to save our expedition. We could probably escape if I killed Ashkerr here which I was not remorseful about doing. But Alaz needed to be tended to, and quickly.

_So quick to kill, young one? _The voice echoed with soft clarity within my thoughts, pure and yet hinted with poison. The voice caught me off guard for a moment, and a moment was all that Ashkerr needed.

His blade moved swiftly and cut the strap of my bag. I bent quickly to grab it but he kicked me back and I hit the silver chest, turning over it's contents. The silver sand spilled onto the floor, dazed I looked up to see Ashkerr running out of the room. I felt something hot trickle down the back of my neck, and reached my hand back. When I pulled my fingers forward they were bright with my blood. I heard movement behind me and glanced up to see the lion statue moving. It raised it's ugly maw and let out a loud roar, the sound of it reverberated off of the walls and caused me to clap my hands to my ears. The guards would be here momentarily.

I pulled myself up quickly and grabbed my sword, running over to Alaz. I started to pick him up, I wasn't going to leave him behind.

He coughed and spoke hurriedly,"No, leave me here. They'll catch you. You still have time to get everyone out."

I heaved against his weight and lanky frame,"I can't leave you here!"I cried in response.

He weakly hit against me,"NO! Mina, get everyone else out! I'm not going to have the death of the whole crew happen just because of me. Maybe you can even still catch Ashkerr."

I hesitated against the choices. Alaz was like a brother to me, I wouldn't forgive myself for leaving him behind. But I needed to save Neelah, and I couldn't do that without the scepter. If Ashkerr got away I knew I would never see it again. Not to mention the rest of the crew was at stake. The sound of voices brought me to the reality that I had very little time.

I reluctantly laid down Alaz and smoothed his hair from his face. His gaze held mine for a few moments and he attempted a smile,"Don't worry about me."

A lump grew in my throat but I could not bring myself to speak. I kissed his forehead and ran, forcing myself not to look back or I would never leave the chamber. I sped up the tunnel and into the hallway. The sound of voices and running feet seemed to come from all directions. I thought quickly and took off the way we had come in, willing my legs to pump faster so I could catch up to Ashkerr. Fallen guards lay in the halls and I knew that this was the trail to the nasty pirate.

I made my way into the stable to find Sion waiting patiently, his large eyes looking at me expectantly. I ran over to him and cut away the baskets, pulling myself onto his back,"He couldn't make you move could he?"

Sion nickered in a humorous way and shook his head. I patted his neck and squeezed his sides. Sion wheeled around the corner and thundered down the barn aisle.

The badger was still tied up in the net,"HEY! Halt!"He shouted as we passed.

"Oh please,"I muttered as Sion and I thundered out of the barn. It was complete chaos outside. Civilians screamed and ran for cover as my crew members fought off the guards that had been called. The Princess was gone from her throne, probably called indoors for protection. I spotted the dark King as he tangled with one of my crewmates. He could feel my gaze and looked up. His youthful expression immediately darkened and he shouted something to his men, pointing at me. I could guess what he was saying.

I spurred Sion forward, spotting Kellan being backed into a corner by one of the guards. I hurriedly stabbed the enemy in the back and addressed Kellan,"Call a retreat and we must find Ashkerr before he escapes, he has stolen our bounty."

Kellan nodded, catching his breath," I just spotted him, my Captain, running for the palace gates."

"Thank you,"I nodded and turned Sion around setting off down the narrow alley. I heard Kellan's voice bellow out a retreat and in turn a guard's voice call out an advance. I made my way as quickly as I could around the people, jumping over the barrels and avoiding the fallen stands as my eyes sought out Ashkerr. I finally spotted him covered in a dark cloak and hurrying towards escape, but another figure was with him. They were disguised with a large cloak and hurrying ahead. I heard the rapid approach of clattering hooves behind me and turned to see who was following me.

I stopped the path of King Caspian's sword with my own,"Shouldn't you be cheering your men on?"I asked.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same instead of running away?"He sneered, pulling his sword away and coming back again.

"I have an important matter to attend to, and you distracting me isn't helping!"I snapped, jabbing at him with my blade.

He dodged it narrowly,"Running _would_ be important for a coward!"

I glowered at him and glanced forward again, spotting Ashkerr near the gates. The figure's hood fell, and the mahogany hair of the princess glittered in the sun, along with the threat of Askerr's blade. He was planning a hostage maneuver! We passed under a canopy and I wheeled at the ropes with my blade, the cloth cut loose and fell onto Caspian. His horse squealed in fright and reared.

"Try riding blind, oh brave one!"I called back mockingly before kicking Sion forward again. The Gypsy Vanner complied with a new burst of speed, people darted out of the way. We wheeled in front of Ashkerr and the princess and Sion reared onto his hind legs, his front hooves clawing at the sky before he landed with a snort and a valiant toss of his head.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you!"I snarled, my blade pointed towards Ashkerr.

"I'm sure our dear princess here could give you one,"Ashkerr crooned, smoothing some of the hair away from Amberlynne's face. The girl's expression sickened and Ashkerr held his sword under her throat, though his eyes didn't leave my face,"But a pirate wouldn't care for a human life."

I hesitated as Amberlynne's brown eyes pleaded with me. Who was I to gamble with an innocent life? I had killed before, but I had never stood against a hostage threat. It was wrong of Ashkerr to involve the princess in our matters. I felt a ripple of anger at my weakness. Before I could respond though something moving through the air caught my attention but before I could look up a sharp pain hit me in the arm and Sion spooked, stepping sideways. I tumbled from his back onto the hard ground, which only forced the arrow deeper into my flesh. When I looked up a half-circle of guards was assembled before us, their arrows pointed towards Ashkerr along with the badger and King Caspian, holding his blade steady.

"Don't move and we won't attack,"Caspian said slowly, glancing between the princess and the pirate.

Ashkerr chuckled,"I believe that I should be saying that, my King. You have much more to lose."He leaned his face close to Amberlynn's and smelled her hair.

"Stop that!"Adrian bellowed, starting forward.

"Oh no no, let's not get feisty,"Ashkerr said complacently, he forced his sword tighter against Princess Amberlynn's neck and a slow stream of blood began to trickle against her pale skin,"No one move, and I will not harm the princess. If any of you even_ twitch_ your bow strings, I will kill her."

A long moment of silence ensued and King Caspian became still as he debated, his dark brown eyes gazing into Ashkerr's. He cleared his throat,"..Stand down.. do not shoot."

The guards complied, lowering their arrows reluctantly. Ashkerr paused before slowly backing away, bringing the princess with him. He glanced down at me and grinned maniacally,"If you do not mind, _Captain Mina_, I will have to borrow your horse."

No one spoke, but I suddenly felt many pairs of eyes on me. Ashkerr winked at me before tugging on Sion's reigns, sneering,"If you would get this nag to move.."

I murmured a soft word of encouragement to the horse and he hesitantly stepped forward. Ashkerr got up into the saddle, pulling up princess Amberlynne with him. With one hand still holding his sword to her neck, he grabbed the reins with his other and slowly backed away towards the gates. Then with a sudden turn he galloped away, clouds of dust trailing behind him.

The spell broke and suddenly a guard leaped forward, pulling me up roughly and holding my hands behind my back. King Caspian looked around, taking command immediately,"I want a party to follow him, now! Someone grab my horse!"

The men scattered and once again chaos, though more organized, erupted. The King walked over to me, glaring into my face,"I hope you enjoy your cell, _Captain_."

As I gazed into the King's mesmerizing dark eyes I felt my own hope falter.


End file.
